Une histoire de famille
by J. Islington
Summary: Le héros d'Oakvale était un père et un mari lamentable. Pour Keith et Alice, ses enfants, il est un homme difficile à aimer parce qu'il n'est jamais là. Pour Emily, son ex-femme, il est l'homme méprisable qui lui a menti pendant des années.
1. I- Alice

_**Personnages:** le héros d'Oakvale, plusieurs OCs_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Visiblement, Fable ni ses personnages ou son univers ne m'appartiennent. Il s'agit de la propriété de Microsoft. Seuls les OC Alice, Keith et leur mère m'appartiennent. Mais ça, je pense que tout le monde le sait._

 _ **Note:** Cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Ou plus exactement, la partie sur le héros d'Oakvale (que j'ai toujours appelé Alexandre dans ma tête. Il a une tête a s'appeler Alexandre) et sa femme. Mais comme ils ont eu des enfants, je me suis dis que ça pourrait être intéressant de voir ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête à eux aussi. Ça fait plus de deux ans que je meurs d'envie de l'écrire et finalement, je me lance. Voilà, vous savez tout du pourquoi du comment de cette fic._

 _Ce ne sera pas une fiction très longue (en tout cas, je l'espère) On verra bien._

 _Pour vous situer un peu, ce premier chapitre centré sur Alice se passe dix ans après la défaite de Jack of Blades à la Folie d'Archon. (je préciserai les changements d'époque à chaque début de chapitre)  
_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 ** _/!\ S'il vous plais, petits lecteurs fantômes laissez une review une fois de temps en temps. La partie française du fandom Fable est franchement désertée et si vous aimez les textes d'un auteur, recevoir un ou deux commentaires l'encouragera à continuer ce qu'il a commencé. ^^ (Et si vous n'aimez pas pour une raison ou une autre, une critique constructive est toujours bonne à prendre)_**

.

* * *

.

Alice était une jolie petite fille. Elle tenait de sa maman son visage rond plein de douceur, la courbe gracieuse de ses lèvres roses et pleines ainsi qu'une taille fine. De son père, elle avait hérité de beaux cheveux noir de jais, une peau d'albâtre et une paire d'incroyables yeux bleus. En la voyant, on savait d'avance qu'elle deviendrait une femme superbe, le genre qui ravageait les cœurs d'un seul regard.

Mais derrière son joli minois se cachait l'une des teignes les plus hargneuses de tout Oakvale. Comme elle était très belle, on l'embêtait souvent : les autres petites filles par jalousie, les petits garçons parce que la plupart étaient amoureux d'elle sans savoir comment gagner son attention. Aux remarques malvenues et aux demandes-pour-jouer-avec-elle-déguisées-en-remarques-malvenues, Alice répondait invariablement avec ses poings. Elle mordait, griffait, frappait et faisait preuve d'une imagination débordante dans l'art des insultes.

Combien de fois sa maman lui avait-elle crié dessus parce que « _on ne pousse pas Vivian dans la boue même s'il arrête pas de l'embêter_ » ? Son père, lui, se contentait de hausser les épaules à chaque fois qu'elle revenait avec une punition : c'était lui qui avait apprit à sa fille les meilleurs endroits où taper pour que les coups soient les plus douloureux possibles. En général, la maman d'Alice se tournait alors vers lui pour l'invectiver copieusement à son tour parce que « _on n'apprend pas aux enfants à tabasser les autres_ ».

Lorsque Alice et sa famille avait déménagé à Bowerstone, sa maman avait redouté ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'elle serait à l'école : et si la petite fille recommençait à frapper ses camarades à la moindre provocation ? Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre l'instituteur de laisser Alice rejoindre l'école en cours d'année : il avait déjà beaucoup d'enfants à s'occuper et sa maman avait eu à peine assez d'argent pour payer les droits d'inscription, puisque l'éducation n'était pas gratuite. Si elle se montrait turbulente et violente, ça ne passerait sûrement pas.

Mais Alice, non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être grondée par sa mère mais plutôt pour essayer de se faire _enfin_ des amis, s'était dit qu'une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville signifiait forcément un nouveau départ. Elle était bien décidé à changer de tactique pour réussir à s'en sortir à l'école : utiliser ses poings, c'était bon pour les petits bouseux d'Oakvale. A Bowerstone, mieux valait être plus malin et plus _**cool**_ que les autres pour se faire apprécier.

.

« Mon père, c'est le meilleur forgeron de tout Bowerstone, s'exclama le petit Roman en mettant ses petits poings sur ses hanches. Il fait quoi, le tien, la bouseuse?! »

Alice fusilla du regard le garçon qui se tenait face à lui. Bouseuse. Mais au lieu de rouer de coups le malotru comme elle l'aurait fait du temps où elle vivait encore à Oakvale, la petite fille choisit une autre tactique. Elle redressa fièrement la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs de jais, et répondit d'une voix forte :

« Le mien, il a battu Jack of Blades. Deux fois, ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure. »

Avec délectation, Alice observa la surprise se peindre sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs. Avant que sa maman, son frère et elle ne déménagent à Bowerstone, se vanter des exploits de son père n'impressionnait personne : à Oakvale, tout le monde connaissait le grand héros Alexandre qui avait mit fin au règne de terreur de Jack of Blades. Tout le monde était habitué à sa présence et aux longs silences pesants qui le suivait dès qu'il entrait quelque part. Tout le monde savait comment il était. Ici, à Bowerstone, personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Seules les rumeurs et les chants des bardes subsistaient, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice : du haut de ses dix ans, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un père héroïque pour briller en société scolaire.

La surprise se mélangea en curiosité mêlée d'envie. La petite fille, qui venait d'arriver dans cette nouvelle école, constata que quelques élèves qui étaient auparavant prêts à la martyriser si elle n'était pas assez _**cool**_ s'étaient imperceptiblement déplacés de son côté. Alice jubilait, sans trop comprendre ce qui pouvait bien les intéresser chez son père : sa maman disait toujours que c'était peut-être un bon combattant, mais que pour le reste, il n'était pas si incroyable que ça. Il était même plutôt incompétent, selon elle. Roman, tout d'abord bouche-bée, reprit la parole, un air de défiance sur le visage.

« Ton père, c'est le héros d'Oakvale ?

\- Ouais, répondit Alice sur le même air.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un père nul, demanda Romain avec un petit sourire supérieur qu'Alice lui aurait volontiers fait ravaler à coup de poings. »

Alice admirait beaucoup Lady Elvira Gray. Certes, la petite fille avait confusément conscience que c'était une « méchante dame, pour rester polie » (selon les termes de sa maman) et on lui avait toujours dit que Bowerstone se portait bien mieux depuis son exécution. Mais d'un autre côté... Lady Gray était bien la seule femme qu'Alice connaisse qui ait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la haute société et à être riche et célèbre sans avoir à devenir une héroïne. Elle était devenue quelqu'un sans avoir recours à la violence. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était être jolie et plus maligne que les autres. Or, Alice ne voulait pas devenir une héroïne. Elle voulait être Lady _Alice_ (pas Elvira, parce qu'Elvira était morte bêtement) Gray. Et une Lady Gray ne frappait pas le sale gosse qui osait dire que son père était nul.

« Non, c'est pas vrai. Mon père est _génial_. »

Roman plissa les yeux, clairement sceptique. Alice affronta son regard sans fléchir.

« Prouve le. »

Sans le lâcher une seconde du regard, la petite fille plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe. Entre deux jolis cailloux qu'elle avait ramassé sur le chemin de l'école et quelques bouts de papiers, Alice trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Triomphante, elle brandit sous les yeux ébahis de ses petits camarades une gigantesque canine qui pendait à une chaîne d'or. C'était un des trophées de son père.

« Il m'a donné ça ! »

Les autres enfants murmuraient entre eux et touchaient la dent, émerveillés par tant de classe. Parce que clairement, c'était _**cool**_ d'avoir une dent de hobbe offerte par le héros d'Oakvale. Oh, certes, son père ne l'avait pas _vraiment_ donné à Alice. Elle s'était contentée de se servir quand il avait le dos tourné avant que sa maman quitte Oakvale. Mais bon, le seul trophée auquel son père prêtait véritablement attention, c'était le Sceau des Champions. Alice était prête à parier que depuis le temps, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué la disparition de l'un de ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

Tant que le Sceau des Champions était à sa place, le reste ne valait pas grand chose à ses yeux.

Face à elle, Roman croisa les bras, l'air vaincu. Alice sut aussitôt qu'elle ne serait plus jamais embêtée par qui que ce soit à l'école : elle était la fille _**cool**_ du héros d'Oakvale et (officiellement) son père lui avait donné une dent de hobbe.

« Bon. D'accord, c'est pas mal, admit Roman de mauvaise grâce. »

Alice lui offrit un sourire éblouissant en remettant la dent dans sa poche. Tant qu'elle était la fille _**cool**_ de l'école, le reste ne valait pas grand chose à ses yeux.

.

En silence, Alice contemplait le bol de porridge sur la table. Au-dehors, il faisait nuit. Assise sur sa chaise, elle balançait ses pieds dans le vide et triturait sa nourriture du bout de sa cuillère. La seule source de lumière de la cuisine était une bougie à la flamme vacillante près d'elle. Elle ne brillait pas assez pour illuminer toute la pièce, mais juste assez fort pour renvoyer à la figure d'Alice le vide des trois autres chaises autour de la table.

Tant qu'elle était la fille _**cool**_ de l'école, le reste ne valait pas grand chose à ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle était en classe, en tout cas. Quand Alice rentrait chez elle, dans la grande maison toute neuve de Bowerstone, les choses étaient différentes. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Oakvale parce que les enfants ne l'y aimaient pas. Elle ne s'était donc pas émue de quitter le petit village et n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire à l'idée d'une vie citadine. Alice avait maintenant sa propre chambre, un luxe qui ne lui était pas accordé avant, et sa maman lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait la décorer comme elle l'entendait. Vivre à Bowerstone impliquait un meilleur accès à de plus jolies robes et à de plus beaux jouets qu'à Oakvale. Et puis bien sûr, c'était la ville de feu Elvira Gray.

Mais certaines choses lui manquaient. Des éléments de sa vie à Oakvale qu'elle ne pensait pas vouloir retrouver. C'était idiot pourtant. Par exemple, son grand frère Keith était parti à la Guilde pour y devenir un héros. Rien de bien terrible, en somme. Il s'y entraînait dur et sa maman avait expliqué à Alice que son frère reviendra pour les prochaines vacances. Mais en attendant, Keith n'était pas là pour jouer ou faire ses devoirs avec elle. Ou même pour se disputer. En vérité, quand ils vivaient à Oakvale, Alice et lui passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'à jouer ensemble. Sa maman non plus n'était pas là : elle partait tôt le matin travailler à l'auberge du coin et ne revenait que tard le soir. Les seules traces de sa présence étaient le déjeuner et le dîner préparés pour sa fille la veille pour le lendemain. Parfois, perdue dans les brumes du sommeil, Alice croyait la voir brièvement entrer dans sa chambre et l'embrasser sur le front. A Oakvale, les choses étaient différentes. Keith était là et sa maman aussi. A Oakvale, elle ne travaillait pas à l'auberge du coin. Elle ne travaillait pas tout court. Ou plutôt, elle travaillait dans la maison. Veillait au grain à ce que ses deux enfants soient nourris comme il se doit et fassent bien leurs devoirs, nettoyait la maison, faisait la lessive et leur achetait des vêtements et des jouets neufs. Parfois elle leur criait dessus parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas manger leurs légumes ou n'avaient pas rangé leur chambre. C'était les seules tâches dont sa maman s'occupait. Ça, et allumer un grand feu dans la cheminée auprès duquel Alice et Keith se blottissaient en sirotant une tasse de chocolat chaud quand l'hiver venait. Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres d'Alice au souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait aller près du feu avec Keith à Oakvale. Ce n'était qu'en venant à Bowerstone qu'elle s'en était rendu compte.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas vraiment changé entre avant et maintenant, c'était l'absence de son père. Lui, il lui manquait à peine. Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? Alice ne le connaissait pas parce que la moitié du temps, il n'était-pas-là. Il était juste le héros légendaire que tout le monde connaissait et dont elle ne savait rien, qui se contentait d'être-pas-là, de ramener de l'argent et de fournir à sa fille la preuve ultime qu'elle était _**cool**_. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus Alice était incapable de trouver un bon souvenir lié à cet homme. Certes, c'était lui qui lui avait apprit à se défendre contre les petites brutes à Oakvale et qui lui avait parlé de Lady Gray, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose venait entacher leurs rares bons moments, ceux où il n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées, à ressasser des temps qui n'étaient plus. Il ne souriait pas, ne leur parlait pas. Ou alors, c'était pour leur raconter comment et pourquoi il avait vaincu l'horrible Jack of Blades. Alice soupçonnait que ça agaçait prodigieusement sa maman, au vu de la manière dont elle le coupait à chaque fois d'un « on sait, Alexandre ». Elle serra sa cuiller à en blanchir ses jointures et enfourna sa nourriture. A l'époque, ça faisait bien rire la petite fille. Plus maintenant. Peut-être que finalement, ces moments où elle riait de l'air déconfit de son père lui manquaient aussi.

Maintenant, sa maman avait divorcé et travaillait parce qu'elle n'avait plus de mari pour lui ramener de l'argent, Keith commençait à être-pas-là comme leur père et que ce dernier n'était-pas-là tout court au lieu de « pas-là-la-moitié-du-temps ». Et Alice, petite Alice, qui voulait devenir la nouvelle Lady Gray mais n'était pas sûre d'y arriver parce qu'une Lady Gray ne pleure jamais, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de saler son porridge avec les grosses larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.


	2. I- Keith

_**Personnages:** le héros d'Oakvale, plusieurs OCs_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Visiblement, Fable ni ses personnages ou son univers ne m'appartiennent. Il s'agit de la propriété de Microsoft. Seuls les OC Alice, Keith et leur mère m'appartiennent. Mais ça, je pense que tout le monde le sait._

 _ **Note:** ça y est, Alexandre va pointer le bout de son nez dans ce chapitre. ^^ Parce que mine de rien, j'en parle pas mal dans le premier mais on ne le voit pas. Pareil pour le reste de la famille d'Alice qui sont simplement mentionnés. Enfin voilà, toute la petite famille est introduite. _

_Pour l'époque où se passe ce chapitre, nous nous situons à la fin de TLC, lorsque le héros doit aller prendre l'âme de Scarlett Robe pour ouvrir la Porte de Bronze.  
_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _._

 _ **Edit du 02/05/18:** Ce moment où tu relis ton dernier chapitre en date pour te remettre dans le bain et écrire la suite et tu te rends compte des fautes horribles que tu y as laissé. Seigneur. J'avais envie de me coller des baffes._

.

* * *

.

Keith se souvenait avec précision de l'époque où il avait eu envie de devenir un héros, comme son père. A l'époque, Jack of Blades était de retour après sa première défaite. C'était il y a très, très longtemps pour Keith. Il venait d'avoir quatre ans. Plus qu'une vocation, devenir héros était une résolution. Il fallait bien que l'un des deux enfants du héros d'Oakvale suive ses traces, non?

A l'époque où il avait prit cette résolution, donc, Keith venait d'avoir quatre ans. Il passait tout son temps à jouer avec les enfants ou à traîner dans les jupes de sa maman. Alice, elle, n'était pas encore née. Quant à son père, eh bien… Eh bien depuis la défaite de Jack of Blades à la Guilde, il n'avait pas été très présent. Il était toujours parti d'un bout à l'autre de l'Albion à aider des gens. Quand il revenait, Keith ne manquait pas de le suivre partout où il allait. Le petit garçon essayait souvent de jouer avec lui ou de lui donner un dessin maladroitement colorié. Avec des arbres, des soleils à traits-rayons et des poulets blancs, marrons et noirs tout ronds. Si Keith était chanceux, il recevait un vague sourire un peu hésitant, comme si son père ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Au pire, il passait dans son champ de vision sans que ce dernier ne le voit vraiment, comme s'il était en verre ou qu'il n'était pas là.

(Le coeur de Keith se fissurait à chaque fois.)

Le lendemain du quatrième anniversaire de Keith, cela faisait une semaine que son père était revenu à Oakvale. Et puis il partit. Comme ça. Sans explication. Il faisait souvent ça. Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard qu'enfin, sa maman eu des nouvelles.

Keith la revoyait, les yeux rouges de larmes et les lèvres pincées comme si elle avait mordu à pleines dents dans un citron. Elle était assise à la table et face à elle, se trouvait un bout de papier froissé et défroissé. Sa maman le contemplait et à ses sourcils froncés, Keith su immédiatement que son père se ferait tirer les oreilles en rentrant. Le petit garçon, qui venait de se lever, s'approcha d'elle et tira sur sa jupe. Sa maman alors se tourna vers lui, puis passa ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le soulever et le poser sur ses genoux.

"Ça va pas maman?

\- Si si, tout va bien, mentit sa maman."

Sa maman mentait très mal. Keith avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

"Où est papa?"

Keith jeta un regard au papier sur la table. Il l'attrapa et le défroissa. Le petit garçon reconnut l'écriture de son père mais fût incapable de dire de quoi il était question: il ne savait pas encore lire. Il leva de grands yeux interrogatifs vers sa mère.

"Il est… (sa maman hésita.) Reparti."

Keith ne répondit rien parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Pleurer n'aurait servi à rien. A nouveau, le petit garçon se tourna vers le bout de papier. D'une voix blanche, sa maman lui lu le message.

Un simple mot. Même pas remis en personne. Transmis à un marchand de passage. _Jack of Blades est vivant._ C'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Même pas d'explications plus précises ou d'indications sur le lieu où son père comptait aller. Ou même, tout simplement, de "prenez soin de vous". C'était la base de la base pour montrer qu'on se souciait de quelqu'un, non? Les "prenez soin de vous" et autres phrases qu'on ne trouvait que dans les lettres. Keith se souvenait d'avoir tourné le papier dans tous les sens pour trouver autre chose. N'importe quoi. Comme un "au revoir". Les "au revoir" aussi, c'était important.

(Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas Jack of Blades. Pas à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Oakvale. Ça, il s'en fichait: ça s'était passé bien avant sa naissance. Plutôt parce que Keith avait l'intime conviction qu'il lui avait volé son père.)

"Il revient quand?

\- Je ne sais pas."

(Un jour, il ne reviendra pas, s'était souvent dit Keith. Il ne sera pas mort, il aura juste oublié qu'on existe, qu'il a une famille.)

Pendant plusieurs mois, ce fameux mot fut les seules nouvelles qu'ils eurent de lui. Keith et sa maman n'avaient pas parlé du grand absent. Et puis un jour, il était revenu. Comme ça, sans rien dire. La veille il n'était pas là et le lendemain matin, quand sa maman était venue le réveiller, son père était de retour comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la maison.

Sauf qu'il était différent. Déjà, sa barbe avait poussé. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se raser à la table de la cuisine. Son père avait un peu maigri aussi. Mais le changement le plus flagrant, c'était dans ses yeux. Les cernes qui les soulignaient ne furent pas la première chose que nota Keith. C'était la lueur dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps (depuis un an, en fait), quelque chose brillait dans les pupilles de son père. Le petit garçon ne l'avait jamais réalisé avant et pourtant. Il aurait bien dû le voir, non? C'était évident.

Son père était mort à l'intérieur.

Et pour la première fois depuis un an, il avait l'air vivant. Ressuscité.

"Enfin de retour, grinça aigrement sa maman. Alors comme ça, l'autre dingue est vraiment vivant?"

Un immense sourire extatique aux lèvres, son père reposa son rasoir pour se tourner vers eux.

"Oui. Il m'a fait savoir que nous avions quelques comptes à régler par rapport à l'Épée des Âges."

Et il rit tout seul, comme si la destruction de l'épée après laquelle Jack of Blades avait couru pendant des siècles était une bonne blague. Keith, lui, ne rit pas: il ne voyait pas pourquoi son père riait. Sa maman non plus ne voyait pas pourquoi, apparemment. Elle dardait sur son père un regard glacial.

"Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu un combat vraiment sérieux, finit-il par expliquer en reprenant contenance."

(Parce qu'Alexandre s'ennuyait, sans "combat vraiment sérieux". Nul dessin ou jeu de son fils ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Cela, le petit Keith, du haut de ses quatre ans, ne l'avait pas encore comprit. Mais ça viendrait, dans quelques années.)

"J'imagine que tu es obligé d'aller l'affronter, grogna sa maman en allant préparer le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

\- Bien sûr. Qui va s'y coller, sinon?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sèchement. Un autre héros de la Guilde, peut-être? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu es loin d'être le seul combattant disponible… Ce serait sympa si pour une fois, tu restais loin du danger pour t'occuper de ton fils."

Son père baissa les yeux vers Keith. Il l'observa quelques secondes, haussa les épaules comme pour dire "plus tard, j'ai le temps" ou "je m'en fiche" et reprit son rasage.

(Ah tiens, cela faisait bien longtemps que le cœur de Keith ne s'était pas fissuré)

"Personne d'autre ne veut s'en occuper.

\- Et personne d'autre que toi ne pourra être le père de ton fils, affirma sa maman en ressortant de la cuisine."

Elle posa le bol de porridge et la cuillère devant Keith. Pour ne pas dire qu'elle claqua le tout contre le bois de la table. Le petit garçon grimpa difficilement sur sa chaise et commença à manger, son regard se posant tantôt sur sa maman, tantôt sur son père.

"Mets toi à ma place, Emily. Il a tué ma mère et mon père! Il a ruiné ma vie et celle de Thérésa!

\- _Je sais_."

La voix de sa maman, déjà froide, chuta encore de quelques degrés.

"J'étais là, le jour où il est venu à Oakvale, déclara-t-elle, polaire. T'as oublié ou quoi? Mon frère est mort pendant cette attaque. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pars à l'autre bout du pays pour le mettre en pièces.

\- Mais…

\- C'est malsain, Alexandre, le coupa sa maman. Dès qu'il entre dans l'équation, tu fais n'importe quoi… Tu te mets dans des ennuis incroyables. Tu te souviens de Bargate? Tu m'avais dis que tu partais pendant quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. On sait comment ça s'est terminé. Ne parlons pas non plus de Whisper à l'Arène. Ta propre amie, Alexandre. Et tout ça pour quoi? Parce qu'une ordure te fait faire tout ce qu'il veut."

Chose étonnante, son père n'avait rien à répondre, pour une fois. Lui qui d'habitude avait toujours quelque chose à dire quand il était question de Jack of Blades. Keith observa sa maman, un rictus amer aux lèvres, défier du regard son père. Très calme, elle s'installa à table et se pencha vers lui, comme pour l'embrasser. Mais bien sûr, elle n'embrassa pas son père.

(Parce que l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui était déjà mort. Keith ne savait pas trop quand sa maman avait cessé d'aimer son père. Peut-être après Bargate.)

"Aller Alexandre. Prouve moi que j'ai tort, que tu es là pour nous voir et pas parce qu'il s'est débrouillé pour que tu viennes ici."

Pas de réponse. La mâchoire de son père se tendit imperceptiblement.

"Je me disais bien, ricana sa maman en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Il est derrière la Porte de Bronze dans les Terres Désolées. D'après Eglantine, le seul moyen d'entrer pour l'arrêter c'est…

\- Je m'en fiche, Alexandre, claqua la voix de sa maman. Quelque soit la chose à faire, ton Eglantine ou n'importe quel autre héros un tant soit peu compétent pourrait s'en occuper.

\- Il va détruire le monde si on ne fait rien, finit par s'exaspérer son père."

La maman de Keith se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Il ne détruira rien du tout. Il veut dominer le monde, non? Quel est l'intérêt de tout détruire s'il n'y a rien à dominer, franchement."

Son père ne trouva rien à répondre. L'air agacé, il quitta la maison, mettant fin à cette conversation.

Keith lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Le petit garçon n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler à son père et de lui montrer ses derniers dessins. Sur ses jambes maladroite, Keith le rattrapa difficilement.

"Tu reviens quand alors?"

Son père soupira et s'agenouilla face à lui. L'espace d'une seconde, Keith eut un peu d'espoir. Peut-être que s'il se montrait insistant, son père resterait?

"Je ne sais pas."

Le peu d'espoir dans le cœur de Keith disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Ça, ça voulait dire qu'il serait parti longtemps.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours à toi d'y aller, ronchonna le petit garçon en baissant la tête."

Sa voix tremblante trahissait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

"Parce que je le hais, répondit son père comme si c'était une évidence."

Rien d'autre. La seconde d'après, Alexandre était partit. Resté seul, Keith essuya ses yeux. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était même pas pour protéger sa famille ou même Albion que son père combattait Jack of Blades. Si ça avait été pour ça, Keith aurait comprit son absence avec le temps. Mais non. Même pas pour ça.

A un moment donné, on lui avait volé l'attention de son père. Son père tout court, en fait. Ce jour-là, Keith avait prit la résolution de devenir un héros pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

Pour que plus jamais, un autre que lui ne se fasse voler son père.


	3. I- Emily

_Seigneur dieu, cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas mis cette fic à jour._

 _J'espère très sincèrement pour le peu de gens qui lisent cette fic que je ne vais pas encore mettre un an à poster le chapitre suivant._

 _ **Personnages:** le héros d'Oakvale, Emily (qui n'est pas un OC en fait: c'est la gamine à qui on rend son ours au début du jeu) et Jack qui est très, très souvent mentionné._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Vous connaissez la chanson. Rien à moi, sauf les OC, ect._

 _ **Note:** à ce rythme, je me dis que je devrais peut-être ajouter Jack à la liste des personnages: il est mentionné tellement souvent que. Voilà. Enfin bref. Sinon, la place chronologique dans ce chapitre est exprimée clairement: ça se passe au moment où le héros va à l'Arène pour la première fois. Keith n'est pas encore né, idem pour Alice et Emily aime encore son mari. Voilà voilà._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Le dernier souvenir qu'Emily conserva de son grand frère Keith était la vision de son corps sans vie. De son visage juvénile tordu par une expression de terreur muette, de ses yeux bleus vitreux et du sang. Tout ce sang. Il y avait du feu, de la fumée, des cris, mais depuis sa cachette sous une charrette, Emily ne pu que regarder le sang couler du corps de son frère. Rosie, qu'elle serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, ne lui était d'aucun réconfort.

Elle aurait aimé que ses parents soient là.

Elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar particulièrement vivace.

Elle aurait aimé que Keith se relève.

La petite fille qu'elle était alors aurait aimé beaucoup de choses.

Emily se souvenait aussi de Jack of Blades. Le grand, mystérieux et épouvantable Jack of Blades. Il était exactement comme dans les histoires qu'Emily avait entendu: vêtu de rouge et le visage couvert du célèbre masque. Sa cour de bandits le suivait fidèlement, comme une horde de petits chiens. La peur et la fascination se lisaient dans leurs yeux quand ils le regardaient.

Ils emmenaient une femme qu'Emily ne reconnu pas à cause des hématomes déformant son visage. Elle criait et se débattait, mais personne ne viendrait l'aider, de la même façon que personne n'était venu aider Keith.

L'espace d'une seconde, Jack of Blades l'aperçu, tremblante dans sa cachette. Leur regard se croisèrent. Elle était pétrifiée. Il aurait pu l'attraper et l'égorger de la même façon que le bandit qui s'en était pris à Keith. A la place, le Monstre s'était contenté d'oublier son existence. De l'ignorer, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille sans importance. Emily se souvenait qu'au moment où il avait décidé de l'ignorer, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

En attendant qu'ils s'en aillent, Emily ne put que sangloter en silence, le regard vide Keith fixé sur elle.

.

.

Au moins, ses parents avaient survécu à l'attaque. Ils étaient partis vivre à Bowerstone, fuyant les souvenirs et les fantômes. Ils firent le deuil de leur fils et refirent leur vie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'ils avaient déménagé simplement parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus d'entendre le bruit de la mer. Emily ne se fit jamais à cette nouvelle vie. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme ses parents qui ne la croyaient pas lorsqu'elle affirmait que Jack of Blades était responsable de l'attaque. On préférait blâmer Deux-Lames, un coupable plus évident (qu'est-ce qu'une légende comme Jack of Blades irait faire dans un village aussi perdu qu'Oakvale, après tout ?) et tellement moins risqué à accuser.

Elle avait écrit un livre racontant ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Elle avait espéré que ça changerait les choses.

Ça avait été toute une histoire pour le faire publier, parce que rares étaient ceux qui avaient envie de contrarier le Monstre. Mais elle avait réussi. Les habitants de Bowerstone, amateurs de misère humaine et de sensations fortes, se l'étaient arrachés.

Au final, ça n'avait pas changé grand chose puisque personne ne croyait à son histoire. Plutôt que de remettre en cause la version officielle, c'était juste plus simple de faire comme si le récit d'Emily était une fable déformée par une peur enfantine.

La seule chose qu'Emily avait réussi à faire avec son livre, c'était d'accumuler un pécule conséquent et la réputation d'être la folle du village qui accusait le Monstre-ô-combien-respectable d'avoir ruiné sa vie. C'était quelque chose qu'Emily avait du mal à comprendre. D'un côté, on avait aucun mal à imaginer Jack of Blades se livrer à de tels massacres et on le craignait. De l'autre, il était adoré pour une mystérieuse raison, au point qu'on était prêt à faire comme si ce n'était pas le genre du personnage de brûler un village.

« Tu ne vas jamais te trouver de mari si tu continues de remuer le passé, s'exclamait souvent son père. Les gens te croient folle, Emily ! »

Alors Emily était partie de Bowerstone. Avec l'argent de son livre, elle était retournée à Oakvale. Là-bas au moins, on ne la traitait pas comme une folle et ses parents ne pourraient pas lui rabâcher qu'elle ferait mieux de se trouver un mari.

C'était là-bas qu'elle avait rencontré Alexandre.

Comme la moitié des filles du village, Emily en était tombée amoureuse presque aussitôt. Comment aurait-il pu être autrement ? Alexandre était un jeune et beau héros en pleine ascension, il avait ce petit air torturé qui donnait envie de le protéger, sans oublier sa maladresse attendrissante dès qu'une demoiselle lui tournait autour. Et ces muscles. Avo, ces _muscles_. Emily se souvenait qu'après être revenu du camp de Deux-Lames, Alexandre s'était installé à l'auberge et qu'il y avait enlevé sa chemise tâchée de sang. La serveuse n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tomber "évanouie" dans ses bras.

Inutile de dire qu'Emily avait fait des jalouses lorsque Alexandre l'avait épousé. Quel bonheur ça avait été ! Il lui faisait des cadeaux, la maison était magnifique et Emily ne tarda pas à tomber enceinte. Alexandre lui fit presque oublier l'attaque tant d'années plus tôt : ses rêves n'étaient plus hantés par le regard vide de Keith et celui indifférent de Jack of Blades.

Tout se passait bien, à l'époque.

Jusqu'au jour où Alexandre revînt de Knothole Glade.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Emily lui posa cette question plus par principe qu'autre chose. Si le fait que son mari était revenu en un seul n'était pas suffisant, l'expression de pure satisfaction qu'Alexandre affichait en disait long sur l'issue de sa dernière quête. Une chasse à la balverine blanche, si elle ne se trompait pas.

Un peu comme un petit chiot quémandant l'attention de son maître, Alexandre alla se serrer contre elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Plutôt bien. La balverine est morte et j'ai été plutôt bien payé… »

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Alexandre lui raconta plus en détail la chasse à la balverine qui avait duré quelques jours. De son côté, Emily parla de ce qu'il s'était passé à Oakvale. Ce n'était pas grand chose comparé aux aventures de son héros de mari, mais il aimait l'écouter parler.

« Tu sais, je pensais à un truc.

– Quoi donc?

– On pourrait accrocher la tête de la balverine dans la chambre du bébé quand il sera né, lança Alexandre sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Oh mais bien sûr. Et pourquoi pas la tête de hobbe et celle de la reine guêpe ? Je suis sûre que ça ne lui donnera pas de cauchemar. »

Pour toute réponse, Alexandre se contenta de réprimer un petit rire. Emily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Plus sérieusement, dis moi que tu as jeté ces horreurs ?

– Ce sont des trophées Emily ! On ne jette pas un trophée ! La tête de guêpe était mon premier !

– Ce sont des têtes décapitées en pleine décomposition... La dernière fois que j'ai vu la tête de hobbe, elle grouillait de vers !

– Mais…

– Et ça empeste, par-dessus le marché. Avoue que c'est dégoûtant. »

Les lèvres plissées en une expression boudeuse, Alexandre poussa un long soupir.

« C'est vrai que ça l'est, finit-il par admettre. »

Plus tard, Emily repenserait souvent à cette conversation: ça avait été l'un de leurs derniers échanges normaux.

« Au fait, je vais retourner à Knothole Glade.

– Ah ? Pourquoi ? Une autre quête ?

– Non, pas exactement… En récompense pour la mort de la balverine, j'ai été invité à participer à l'Arène ! »

Il était content d'y aller, Emily le voyait à son air de chiot un peu fou. Ce n'était pas surprenant: Alexandre aimait les combats. Une fois, il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que de manier son épée contre un bon adversaire.

« Ah, c'est bien, déclara simplement Emily avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. »

Alexandre repartit deux jours plus tard pour Knothole Glade.

Deux autres jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne revienne à Oakvale. Ce jour-là, en rentrant de son travail à l'auberge, Emily retrouva son mari assis à la table de leur cuisine. Un morceau de charbon dans la main, il était penché sur son journal. Alexandre lui avait dit que ce fameux journal lui avait été donné par le Maître de la Guilde lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Parfois il y écrivait, parfois il y dessinait. Il adorait ça. Emily aimait à penser que s'il n'avait pas été héros, Alexandre aurait fait un bon peintre : il aimait dessiner les gens et les animaux qu'il rencontrait et les endroits qu'il visitait. A la petite boîte de couleurs (un cadeau d'Emily) grande ouverte posée à côté de lui, elle devina que c'était ce qu'il faisait en cet instant.

La jeune femme trottina jusqu'à son mari et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, sans pour autant le faire réagir. Cela la fit froncer des sourcils : certes, Alexandre n'initiait presque jamais de contact physique et il n'était pas un grand fan des baisers, mais d'habitude, il la regardait et lui souriait quand même.

« Alors, l'Arène, tenta Emily. Ça s'est bien passé, j'imagine ?

– C'était… (Il fuyait son regard, cherchait ses mots.) Particulier. »

L'hésitation dans sa voix était palpable. En le regardant plus attentivement, Emily remarqua qu'Alexandre était plus pâle que d'habitude. Certes, il avait toujours eu une peau très blanche, mais jamais au point d'en avoir l'air malade. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux injectés de sang. Un mauvais pressentiment monta en Emily, lui tordant les entrailles.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Alexandre leva enfin la tête, se tournant vers elle, mais ses yeux la fuyaient toujours. De plus en plus inquiète, Emily prit une chaise à son tour et saisit la main de son mari dans la sienne. Dans un silence anxieux, elle attendit sa réponse.

Ce fut d'une voix basse et pleine de regrets qu'il lui répondit :

« Whisper est morte. »

La nouvelle tomba sur Emily comme une enclume sur une plaque de verre. Elle n'avait pas connu cette fameuse Whisper. Mais même sans l'avoir rencontré, Emily savait à quel point Alexandre tenait à elle. Whisper avait été sa meilleure amie et sa grande rivale depuis de nombreuses années. Lorsque Alexandre parlait d'elle, de leurs chasses aux scarabées dans les bois de la guilde, de leurs chamailleries d'adolescents et de leurs combats amicaux, Emily se sentait parfois un peu jalouse de cette jeune femme si proche de son mari.

Alors, comme elle savait à quel point il tenait à Whisper et comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, Emily l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Alexandre se laissa volontiers aller contre elle et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Tu veux en parler, lui demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Tout d'abord, Emily ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle songea qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour son mari. Elle pensa qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire son deuil et être capable d'aborder le sujet.

Autant dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Alexandre se redresse et lui dise simplement »

« Je l'ai tué. »

Alexandre dans les bras, Emily se figea sur place. Comme il parlait bas, elle crut tout d'abord avoir mal entendu. Hésitante, elle lui demanda de répéter... Et du plus profond de son cœur, elle espéra avoir mal entendu.

« C'était le dernier combat. On était plus que deux et il fallait un vainqueur. Un combat à mort a été proposé. J'ai mis Whisper à terre et même si elle était encore en vie, j'aurais pu partir… J'en ai eu l'occasion, mais… »

Ce fut au tour d'Emily de pâlir.

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Sa voix mourut au bord de ses lèvres. Il demeura immobile, attendant… Attendant quoi, au juste ? Emily, figée sur place, ne savait pas quoi faire, pas comment réagir à… A _ça_.

Avo, que s'était-il passé dans cette Arène pour que Alexandre en arrive là? Lui qui tenait tant à sa meilleure amie? Lui qui s'appliquait à faire le bien autour de lui ?

« Pourquoi, lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'une interminable minute. »

Alexandre passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, puis se leva de sa chaise en poussant un long soupir.

« Je n'en sais rien moi-même… Je… (Il hésita) Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin d'air. »

Et comme ça, sans plus d'explication, Alexandre quitta la maison.

Figée sur sa chaise, Emily se trouva incapable de se lever pour lui courir après. Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans trouver la moindre chose à dire pour le retenir. La jeune femme se tourna lentement sur la table, sans savoir quoi faire dans cette situation. Ce fut à cet instant que pour la première fois depuis le retour d'Alexandre à Oakvale, Emily posa le regard sur le journal de son mari.

Le peu de couleurs qui lui restait déserta son visage.

Aussitôt, Emily repensa à cette fameuse nuit tant d'années plus tôt où le feu avait ravagé le village. Elle revit les yeux vides de Keith posés sur elle. Elle revit les bandits. Le zèle qu'ils avaient mis à tout détruire sur leur passage. La fascination presque hystérique tandis qu'il suivait leur maître.

Un haut-le-cœur la prit à la gorge, forçant la jeune femme à se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Sur la page du journal d'Alexandre, un dessin de Jack of Blades attendait d'être achevé.


End file.
